


Choices

by ChaoticDepths



Category: Dramarama - Monsta X (Music Video), Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Are You There?, Changkyun is a mess, Completed, Halloween, Hyungwon is supernatural(?), I.M., K-Pop - Freeform, Kihyun - Freeform, M/M, Minor Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, Missing Halloween, Oneshot, Slight Humor, Slight HyungKyun, Slight dark themes, Slight fluff, Slight horror, Trick or Treating, happy spoopfest!, hyungwon - Freeform, minhyuk - Freeform, monsta x - Freeform, shownu - Freeform, this is a mess i wrote this in varying degrees of conciousness, what a mess, wonho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticDepths/pseuds/ChaoticDepths
Summary: Changkyun just wants to go Trick-or-Treating without being judged. He's got all the candy in the world, but he still feels so empty. Until the night of Halloween, when he meets a seemingly hopeless Chae Hyungwon who can't trick-or-treat for his life, and they make a promise.But did Changkyun meet Hyungwon...or did Hyungwon finally find Changkyun?





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi hello! i wrote this oneshot to commemorate them Halloween vibes! This oneshot is based off the animation Missing Halloween (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FaoVpVXcZsA) and Monsta X's Dramarama era and Are You There?/Shoot Out.  
> also this may come off as slightly incoherent, constructive criticism is appreciated!  
> stay spoopy! Happy Halloween! ^^

The sky melts from orange to red, and he waits.

The only time Changkyun appreciated his height (which seemed to have gone AWOL when he was fifteen) was Halloween. Because who cared if anyone said he was too old for trick-or-treating now? He could easily pass for any kid society would not frown upon for dressing up and collecting candy with bright eyes. Because what was better than candy? A whole night dedicated to it (okay, well, not just candy, but you got the drift)? It didn't really matter that all the houses he visited probably knew him (and his age) under every guise he put on by now; as long as he had enough candy, it was peachy. Besides, he was at least three percent sure trick-or-treating was still healthier than the more raucous and wild Halloween parties most of his other friends had traded their childhood for, where alcohol replaced the sweet treats and tricks became bleary one night stands and decisions teetering on the edge of a knife.

But his friends had still traded. And while Changkyun might love his chocolates and lollipops and gum, his overflowing bucket sometimes felt empty without someone to collect and share them with. The last time he'd gone trick or treating with Jooheon was two years ago; even the boisterous red haired older had slipped into that void. How much of an influence Minhyuk was, he couldn't tell. Simply put, he was alone on Halloween now. And trick or treating on his own while watching other kids rush past him happily in groups or pairs made him feel even more excluded, like an obsessive weirdo who couldn't get over himself. He didn't want to feel that way, feel all that candy make a heavy pit at the bottom of him stomach.

He just wanted to trick or treat, for crying out loud.

That was what he felt like saying when his mother sighed exasperatedly at the sight of him preparing a costume for Halloween that year-- not, she knew, for any party, but to go trick or treating. She'd been one of the first people to nudge him into the uncomfortable light of how he was "getting too old". No matter what he told himself to believe, Changkyun could never quite get rid of the anxiety of pressure that bubbled in his chest. But once again, he managed to swallow it down long enough to say with a light smile, "At least I'm not wasting your money on candy."

Halloween night came. Jooheon called Changkyun to ask if he'd come to the costume party at Hoseok's house. Pulling on his thick, furry cloak (the last time he'd gone as a wolf was in a onesie; he decided it was time to up his game), Changkyun simply said no, sorry, he was going out to trick or treat. It wasn't like he was falling out with Jooheon or anyone else; this was just a part of him that came with a take it or leave contract, the way Jooheon's fear of insects or Hyunwoo's cringeworthy to non-existent flirtation did. Besides, Changkyun was just, well, a little Changkyun anyway.

The evening somehow always knew that it was Halloween, and the sun would always set from deep orange to blood red to black, dousing all the world in eerie Halloween spirit tint. Changkyun loved it, loved watching the world mold itself to the needs of the night almost as if it had meant to all along. He enjoyed seeing everything silhouetted black against the changing hues of the sky until it too turned black and decorations came to their glow in the dark life. Halloween was perfect, down to the earth itself. And despite his conflicting emotions, he personally thought he'd brought in a good haul later that night as he strolled home under his magnificent (if he should say so himself) costume. He'd even impressed quite a few houses with his wolfish guise, consenting to more than one picture. His bag thumped reassuringly heavy against his leg.

As Changkyun neared his neighborhood, passing through a slightly deserted street as he did so, he noticed a lone figure sitting on a bench, right beneath the pale yellow circle of the streetlight. With nothing else much to look at now, Changkyun absently gazed at the person, but his eyes focused as he grew closer, suddenly observing the way he sat hunched over as if in pain, one hand clutching at his leg.

Picking up his pace, Changkyun pattered to a stop by the bench, but the stranger remained still. Changkyun bit his lip nervously.

"Hey," he said, and cleared his throat. "Excuse me...are you alright?"

The stranger was startled, bolting upright and staring up at him with a slightly wilded out expression.

"Oh-- I'm sorry, I--"

But he seemed to get over himself even as Changkyun stuttered, blinking and shaking his head quickly before offering a flustered smile.

"No, no...it's okay," he said candidly. "You just surprised me a bit."

Changkyun, who had been holding his breath, let it out and smiled back. "Trick or treat," he chuckled, sinking down besides the other boy, who grinned lopsidedly. "But...you are okay, are you?" Changkyun repeated, looking at him questioningly. "You didn't look so good from afar..."

The other boy chuckled again, slightly awkward this time.

"Ah...it's nothing, I'm fine," he murmured. "I'm just...extremely lazy, for a lack of words, and I want to go home."

Before Changkyun could say anything to that, he went on after a beat: "Nice costume."

"O-oh, thanks," he grinned. "You're not the first one."

"It's better than mine, at least," he shrugged wryly. Sure enough, he was simply wearing a vampire cape over his black clothes and shoes. In the uneven, circular spot of light, irregular shadows fell over his face and stylish brown hair, and Changkyun made out his angular face and thick lips, slanted eyes flashing as he moved his head. From where his cape fell open around him, he saw lanky long legs.

"Well, actually..." Changkyun's tongue ran ahead without his ascent, "I think...I think your face kinda suits the whole vampire vibe, y'know? So I don't think it matters much."

"Oh, my God," the boy burst out into surprised laughter, covering his mouth with a slender, long fingered hand. "I guess it's really true then-- we just met two seconds ago and you've said it."

In answer to Changkyun's slightly bemused expression, he explained, "You're not the first one."

"Touche."

"Everyone always says I make a good vampire," he went on, still smiling slightly. "Right down to hating sunlight."

"You must love Halloween, huh," Changkyun teased. "Probably turn into a bat and fly off into your lair."

The boy chuckled ruefully. "I wish. At least I could hide from my idiot friends...those bastards are the reason I'm stuck here exhausted."

"What happened?" Changkyun asked, leaning his chin on his palm. The boy shook his head.

"Let's just say I lost a bet. Now I have to show them proof I went out like any normal person on Halloween and trick or treated. Or they'll make me go a day without coffee." He buried his face into his hands wearily. Changkyun's lips twitched.

"Sucks, man. So what, are you gonna show them candy?" As the words fell out of his mouth, his eyes landed on the small bucket sitting between them. He surreptitiously leaned forwards to see it was completely empty.

"I have no idea what I'm going to do," the boy confessed. Changkyun's heart twisted, mainly at the sight of an empty bucket. Everyone deserved candy.

"I suck at trick or treating now," the boy murmured. "I just feel so...so.."

"Silly?" Changkyun offered. and his eyes shot up to his. "'S'okay, Everyone thinks trick or treat is for little kids now. It's not your fault." He sighed, thinking about his own parallel problem. "Everyone thinks I'm a little out of it to be keeping up. Truth is...free candy, man." The other gave another surprised chuckle.

"Wish I was as confident."

Changkyun grinned, an idea popping into his mind. He sat up, hefting up his bag and holding it open towards the stranger.

"Say trick or treat," he challenged with a small smirk. "You need proof anyway, don't you?"

The boy froze, surprised, then hesitant. Then he swallowed. "Go on. You can do it," Changkyun grinned. With another flustered look, the boy awkwardly held out his own bucket as if he were about to have his limbs severed.

"T-Trick or--" That was about as far as he got before both of them broke down laughing and cringing.

"Ah--ah, oh my God," he groaned, covering his face. 'I suck at this, I'm so sorry."

Changkyun shuddered from second hand embarrassment, choking weakly. "I'm sorry I can't lie to you," he gasped ruefully, and the other boy just covered his face again. But then he looked up as Changkyun carefully tipped his bag and shook out half its contents into his bucket.

"Hey--no, what are you doing?" he looked horrified. "That's yours, I don't--"

"You said trick or treat," Changkyun said with a straight face. "Okay, you tried. But I can't violate the ethics of Halloween. Plus, no one should be subjected to coffee torture, because that is sick."

There was a beat.

"You know what, I'm not gonna argue with you," the boy said, slumping back. "And since you're a sheep in a wolf's skin, what's your name?"

Changkyun looked up. "I am not a sheep in a wolf's skin. I am a wolf. You. Fear. Me," he said in mock anger. The boy smirked, playing along. "Ah! I'm so scared. Look at my non existent blood draining," he clapped his hands to his face. "Don't kill me with your kindness, wolfy!"

There was a beat.

"Did you just call me wolfy?"

The boy burst out laughing, this time in amused hysterics. Changkyun couldn't help laughing along at his laughter, too.

"That's Changkyun to you, you trick or treating catastrophe."

The boy giggled again."Well, nice to meet you, Changkyun. I'm Hyungwon. Thank you for pitying my catastrophic ass."

"Pleasure's all mine," Changkyun grinned. He reached into his bag and pulled out a Reese's. He unwrapped it and popped it into his mouth, savoring the sweet and salty flavor. "Gonna head home, then?" he asked Hyungwon, chewing. He groaned.

"I am still so beat. Don't know how I'll make it. I'm not from around here."

"Have some candy," Changkyun suggested. "Maybe you need a sugar rush."

Hyungwon shrugged. "Guess you're right." As he unwrapped a Snickers minibar, he said: "So what about you? Why're you out trick or treating all alone?" Changkyun sighed, slipping a (Hersheys) kiss into his mouth.

"Oh, you know," he shrugged. "Trick or treating is for kids, Halloween parties are for us."

"Don't like parties? Or is it the candy?" Hyungwon raised an amused eyebrow. Changkyun grinned a bit. "You got me." But it fell flat between them. Hyungwon bit off a Tootsie roll, waiting patiently. Realizing this, Changkyun sighed.

"It's not just candy, huh," Hyungwon offered gently. He sighed again, leaning his head back.

"I dunno...I..I just don't want to let go of it, I guess," Changkyun murmured. "It's not fair that everything has to have labels. I mean, Halloween used to be fun, but...everyone seems to be moving on..and I just feel lonely sometimes." Changkyun's ears heated up a bit, feeling foolish at the last few words. He bit his lip, looking down at the empty Musketeers wrapper in his fingers.

"Hey."

He started a bit as Hyungwon nudged his arm with a knuckle. He had on a lopsided smile. "We'll go trick or treating together next year, how's that?"

Changkyun blinked, taking a second to register what he'd said. "What--seriously?"

Hyungwon's lips twitched. "Sure, if you want to. 'Sides, you did pity my ass." Despite the little joke, Changkyun looked at him shyly. "I'd like that."

"Cool." Hyungwon popped a Reese's into his mouth. "So, next Halloween then, Wolfy?"

"Sure, Catastrophe." They looked at each other and laughed again into the growing night.

That was last year.

Obviously, they started hanging out the rest of the year, not just Halloween. But Changkyun thinks it's too soon, way too soon. The new year has only just started and he's already spiraling, falling for the tall, lanky vampire. He's never been this way before; what is it about Chae Hyungwon? What is it that makes him think back to that fateful Halloween's night and ponder over how beautiful he looked in that flickering light? What is it that's changed his perspective of that moment?

Maybe it's Hyungwon changing that's affected him too. He might've been a memeful mess that night, but as months fly off the calendar, Changkyun finds him to be anything but a catastrophe; cool, composed and collected. Often, he sees the vampire in him, in those hooded, calculating eyes and tall, regal frame. Is Changkyun simply infatuated with him as are all those other girls where Hyungwon goes to school? Or is he different, because Hyungwon frequently chooses Changkyun over everything else? He has so many questions; he can't remember ever feeling this way before to have answers. It feels different from what Jooheon and Minhyuk have -- not a rollercoaster of emotions, but something more intense and unnamed, lurking in his chest like the Loch Ness, sometimes rolling over and nearly sending him over the edge.

But Hyungwon himself isn't dangerous. Changkyun knows it's just his mind overreacting from the newness of it all, from the sheer joy and thrill. Hyungwon is just Hyungwon, lazy and sleepy and hiding out from his friends (about whom Changkyun's beginning to have repercussions) at Changkyun's house. One day like that, Hyungwon is doing what he does, simply half dozing on the bed while Changkyun, who's learned that Hyungwon should remain undisturbed at all costs, sits at his desk doing homework. And out of absolutely nowhere, Hyungwon breaks their comfortable silence.

"Kyun."

"Mm?"

"You okay?"

"W-what?" Changkyun blinks and turns around, eyes widening behind his glasses as he registers what's been said.

On the bed, Hyungwon looks unperturbed. "I just asked if you're okay," he repeats leisurely. "You seem kinda...well, out of it these days."

It's true that Hyungwon and Changkyun don't meet as often, and that they're more prone to noticing any differences in each other.

Still, Hyungwon unnerved him just that one time.

"Nah, I'm fine," Changkyun shrugs him off. "You know how it is, school and stuff."

"You can talk to me if something's wrong," Hyungwon says gently, but as a simple reminder: _I'm here_. And it hits Changkyun that this must be the reason he's in this mess. Hyungwon was there that Halloween, when Changkyun was miserably alone, and unknowingly saved him with a promise. To Changkyun, Hyungwon is his saviour, simply because he's _there_.

And he's going to be there this Halloween too. For some reason, Changkyun's idiotically happy about that. The last time he and Jooheon made stupid memories trick or treating seems like a lifetime ago. He just wants to be happy; now he just wants to be happy with Hyungwon.

A couple more months fly off the calendar and the clock rewinds to Changkyun getting a costume ready. He'd argued back and forth with Hyungwon last night to tell him what he would be going as, but Hyungwon insisted he wanted to make it a surprise. So Changkyun hadn't told him either. But this year's ensemble is much simpler than his previous ones. Maybe he hasn't been feeling creative recently; he's just going as the devil, of all things. Still, it feel nice to be wearing light accessories-- a headband, tail and pitchfork.

As the sky starts to melt into red, he waits impatiently, pacing his in his room. When his phone goes off, he fumbles to check the text.

**Won:** _can't come, bro, I'm sorry_

Before he can let his blood run cold, Changkyun shoots a reply:

_WHAT_

He replies almost immediately.

**Won:** _lmao jk jk. you whipped huh_

_dONt DO THAT AGAIN._   
_Where are you_

**Won:** _outside your place, dyou want me throw a rock at your window._

_no lol iM COMING_

Changkyun rushes downstairs and outside. The first thing he says is: "What are you supposed to be?"

Because Hyungwon's standing there wearing dark blue skinny jeans on his long legs, a dark blue sweater and a long navy blue scarf hanging off his neck. He's also changed his hair to an ashy blond and it's a picturesque mess on his head. Changkyun tries not to stare at just how good he looks, but Hyungwon smirks lightly.

"An insanely hot model. It's good, right?"

Changkyun gapes more, this time because of what he'd just heard.

"What. The. _Fuck_."

Hyungwon bursts out laughing as he falls to his knees, unable to take in just what the hell he's pulled. When he finally staggers up, he places his pitchfork on his chest. "You're coming to hell with me."

Hyungwon's eyes glint.

"Of course I am."

It's later that night that Changkyun finds out what he means as they leisurely stroll back towards his house, buckets heavy in their hands and darkness hugging them.

"Kyun?"

"Mm?"

"I'm glad I met you."

Changkyun hesitates only a second before glancing shyly at Hyungwon. "I'm glad I met you too." More than glad, he wants to say, but of course he doesn't. Hyungwon looks ahead as he speaks.

"It's a shame I have to leave."

Changkyun freezes, dead in his tracks. It takes Hyungwon a second to realize he's stopped, and half turns to look back at him. "Kyun?"

"What -- what d'you mean, leave?" Changkyun jogs up to him, but when he blinks he's suddenly looking at thin air.

_Wait, wha-?_

"H..."

Changkyun is struck dumb, heart skipping a beat. He blinks and looks around bewilderedly.

"Hyungwon?!"

"I'm here, Kyun..."

Changkyun whips around, his heart now rushing in overdrive. His eyes find Hyungwon standing off in the distance, off the sidewalk and near the outskirts of the forest that runs along the neighborhood. He stares, chest heaving.

"But-- how--"

His vision seems to blur as Hyungwon abruptly disappears again, only to recondense even closer to the trees, all the while giving Changkyun an eerie, intense stare, even if he's so far off.

"H- _Hyungwon_!"

Changkyun's not sure what made him run-- confusion? Fear? Urgency? He rushes towards the older, willing him to stay, but he simply vanishes when he gets close enough. Shaking, the younger only just manages to make him out standing amongst the trees, shadowed in the half light of the moon. He lifts his hand and crooks two fingers:

_Come here_

Changkyun tries.

He runs, zigzagging through the darkness and trees, but Hyungwon keeps popping up in a new place whenever he approaches. And Changkyun is so confused he doesn't even try to call out, following him like a crazed predator.

Yet _he_ feels hunted. Why isn't he running away instead?

Why isn't he afraid?

Why is he afraid....that Hyungwon will leave? He finally trips up and thuds to the ground, knees colliding painfully and palms scraping. The breath knocked out of him, he groans, overcome by both the physical and emotional strain. Changkyun lies still, curled up and listening to his pulse thud in his ears over the silence of the forest. What's going on?

Has he lost Hyungwon?

What _is_ Hyungwon?

As his breaths slow, he carefully inches himself upright. He blinks several times before his eyes focus in the darkness. The moonlight barely penetrates the leaves above and he's not sure what and what not he's seeing.

"Hyungwon?" his voice is torn and raspy. He clears his throat, swallowing painfully. "Are...are you there?"

That's when Changkyun's eyes make out a shape -- a door, right in the middle of the forest, slightly ajar so he can see its outline shine from whatever lies on the other side. He clambers to his feet, staring lividly at the door.

"Hyungwon?"

He inches closer, a million emotions bubbling inside him and fuming panic. In the cusp of darkness stands the said man, one hand on the door knob.

"I have to go, Kyun," Hyungwon says simply. "I've found what I was looking for."

Changkyun can only shake his head in confusion, wondering if this is a dream.

"I'm not from around here, Changkyun, I think you've guessed," Hyungwon says softly. "And I know you're confused."

He holds out a hand to him. "But I can explain."

Hyungwon knows he's made the right choice when Changkyun takes his hand. But of all questions, he asks: "What were you looking for?"

Hyungwon holds his hand tight so the deal is sealed, pulling Changkyun into his realm.

"You."


End file.
